Diary Of Miki
by LonelyNekoGirl
Summary: It was just another weird day, until Miki found out she brought her Diary to school. What happens when Yoru read her diary? Read to find out! Short one-shot. Sorry I suck at summary.


**Me:ALRIGHT! My first fanfic!**

**Ran: *Is doing cheerleader dance* GO LONELYNEKOGIRL!**

**Me: Awww I have my own cheerleader!**

**Miki: LonelyNekoGirl does not own shugo chara**

**Me: *Starts crying* If I did it would be awsome, I would make Miki and-**

**Yoru: HURRY UP I WANT TO READ IT, NYA!**

**Miki: *Blushing and whispering* So cool**

**Me: *giggles* Ooooooh love in the air!**

**Sue: Alright in this story all Guardian Charas' are humen.**

**Me: Ok just incase you didn't know this I am making them the same age-**

**Yoru: Which is sixteen yeah,yeah hurry up,Nya! *Gets bowl of fish and starts eating while watching LonelyNekoGirl type***

**...  
><strong> 

_**Diary of Miki**_

The blue haired girl slowly opened her eyes to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the curtains. She yawned, turned off the alarm, and slowly got up to start a new long day. She got in her usual blue outfit and pinned her hair up, as she put her hat on she went downstairs. Her sisters, Ran and Sue, were already up. Ran was doing her morning exercise and Sue was cooking breakfast. Miki smiled and sat down as Sue made all of our favorite breakfastes and Ran working out. They could get annoying, especially Ran, but she loved them all the same.

After breakfast Miki got her bag with her sketchbook and something else in it. But it was when she got to school that she noticed she accidentally brought her diary. She slightly blushed but then ignored it and just went on with the regular rutine. _3...2...1, _Miki thought, and right then Yoru came running up. "Helloooo, Nya!" He said. "Hi Yoru." Miki said, smiling. "Any fish today, Nya?" Yoru asked, happily as usual. "Sorry I forgot the fish, Yoru." Miki said, frowning at her secret crush. "Awwww, nya." He said sadly, his cat ears going down. This made her feel sad. She couldn't believe she forgot the fish! She always gave him fishExcept for one time she forgot and he got back at her by showing everyone a picture of her without a hat on, he knows how much she hates how she looks without her hat. How he got that picture she had no idea, but she did know that it might have been the embarressing time of her life. She also didn't know that, that was not the least bit embarrassing at what would happen later. He looked down and spotted something other than her sketchbook, and smirked as he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry, I will get back nya!" He said, evil written all over his eyes. Then the bell rang for first period. "Well, ano, I'll see you later I guess?" Miki said like a question. As she passed by Yoru he slipped his hand in her bag and got out the other book. He smirked when she didn't notice, and then walked away, reading the book.

Miki made sure she had all her stuff in her bag before the end of school. She flushed a dark yet bright red when she found out her diary was gone. She had written so many things about Yoru in her diary, some bad some good. "Darn it!" She said. Then school ended, and, unlike her, she was one of the first people out of the class room. She looked around and then ran into someone. She must have been running pretty fast because that hit made her and the person fall. She blushed a scarlot red when she saw who the person was, and more importantly, what he was carrying. The cover read: _**Property of Miki, Go Away**_

Which was her diary. "WHAT THE HECK? GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK THAT IS A TERRIBLE WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME!" She yelled. Yoru smiled. "But You like me right? Nya!" He asked. She blushed darker than ever. "S-SO WHAT!" She said snatching her diary back and still blushing. "So, this, Nya!" He then kissed her. Her eyes widened but then kissed back.

...

**Yoru: NYA! *tackle hugs Miki***

**Miki: GAH! *Is on floor getting licked by cat boy***

**Me: AWWWWW SOOOO KAWAII!**

**Sue: Awww they will be together forever!**

**Ran: Hey is it just me or were we hardly in this?**

**Sue: AWWW WE DIDN'T EVEN TALK!**

**Me: S-SORRY DON'T HURT ME! **

**Yoru: I LOVED IT!**

**Miki: So did I!**

**Ran and Sue at same time: I DIDN'T!**

**Me:Well bye remember I don't own Shugo chara *Gets all teary***

**Miki and Yoru: Comment and review, Nya! *both miki and yoru said nya***


End file.
